


Blood Stained Petals

by DeathSparkles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fantasy, Magic, Minor Character Deaths, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, blood defamation, blood rights, flirting for the win, healing gone wrong, implied slavery, no beta we die like (wo)men, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathSparkles/pseuds/DeathSparkles
Summary: Kristi lives a good life as a Purple with her sisters, Rose and Laura. But when Rose's powers become much too dangerous, she runs away. Kristi and the mysterious Zeddicus make a deal: in exchange for finding her sister, she must help him raise the Fallen Purple Rights.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

‘Purple. Such a mysterious, dark color when it runs down from the skin. Yet, so pretty. People call me a Fallen Purple. Each and every day I am hated and feared. That, in itself will never change. Father won’t explain under the guise of my safety. As a kid I grew up learning of the bloods that has separated us for so long. No one in the world is born the same. Nor does anyone know what blood would be the highest of the blood.

-Whites. The Whites are usually known as the high nobles and royals born with absolutely no ability to perform magic. I’ve never had any good run ins with a White. Don’t desire for such either.

-Purples. I myself am proud to be a Purple. We are born inheriting a small portion of our parents powers that born from their hearts deepest desires. Then of course, our heart still yearns to grow in means of developing another power in higher amounts of use. Ending in harnessing three powers at once.

-Reds. Those are just rumors. Not a single Purple would even consider having a child with one of those filthy whites. All I hear from the rumors, is that they only have a third of the power that a normal Purple would have.

I would mention silver but that is just a silly tale that parents tell their kids to make them listen. Not worth my time.

Today is actually an annual festival for all of the Purples to share their abilities that were born from the heart’s desires. Being the center child of three girls, each of us are proud Purples. Rose is different though. Dad calls her a Convalesce. She never inherited powers from our parents like Laura and I. Rose healed me once before. Dad says she shouldn’t use her power too much for her own well being. Laura and I have come to harness our abilit-’

 

 

“Krissy!~” A large amount of yellow is able to be seen from the corner of my eye. “Are you ready yet? Hey! You’re writing nonsense in that journal of yours again. No one is going to read that you know, it’s boring and a waste of time.” The blonde, dressed in a pale yellow halter backless dress finished while slamming my journal shut for me.

“Rose, you have a few options as to how to address me, Krissy would not be on that list of options.” I glare Rose down standing up to go grab my dress for the festival.

“I knoooow! It’s just no fun. I like Krissy better. Now get dressed! We’re just waiting on you!” Rose said as I saw her messy long pixie cut go out of view.

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” I sigh as I pull on my pale purple high low backless dress sliding on matching slippers. I walk over to the mirror in my room pulling out the tie from my red hair, just letting it fall. Fluffing it a little bit before deeming it good for the festival. Not that me perform my magic will just ruin it again. Totally worth it though. I hurry down the stairs to find that Rose has played another trick on me. I’ll just have to get her back later.

“Kristi, your hair is still a mess. Here.” Laura walks up to me all ready to go in her pastel green dress, once again, backless but is woven together by a black ribbon in the lower back with sheer off the shoulder sleeves. She goes on to flatten some of my messy straight cut bangs. “That’s much better. You should really take care of that for yourself, Kristi.”

“Yes ‘mom’.” I roll my eyes. “I thought it was perfectly fine, no one would’ve known the difference by the time we actually get there anyway.”

“Kristi! You know we shouldn’t say that too carelessly. Today we have Rose sated. Don’t ruin it.”

“Sorry. I’ll try and be more careful. Aren’t we coming close?” Shifting my eyes to focus on the dust on the floor. It’s actually kinda gross, we should sweep soon.

“Yeah. We can’t keep this up, we need a new solution at least by the end of this week if I had to take a guess. We can’t let him surface from within her.” Laura at this point is pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Well there is no need to worry about it right now, we have a festival to go to and enjoy. You girls just enjoy that for today.” A deeper, very calming, familiar voice rings in our ears.

“Father, are you sure? We could come up with one as Kristi leaves with Rose.” Laura pleads. “We can catch up with them shortly after.”

“No. I have some other business to attend to for tonight. I’m not going to be back until after that new solution is needed. I just need both of you to watch over Roselynn very closely. Pull her away from the crowds if anything seems off about her at all costs.” Laura and I nod not wanting to risk Rose hearing.

“Hey, keep your heads up, tonight is your night. Don’t let anything get you three down. I'm still amazed that all three of you have your mother's emerald green eyes.” Dad chuckles ruffling my red locks before looking over to the back of the house, with the door ajar, letting a fresh spring breeze in to the house. “Roselynn! You ready to go? If you’re not careful, Laurali and Kristiana might leave without you.”

“Too late for that, dad.” I retort as I push Laura out of the house to get going.

“Hey, that’s no fair! You can’t leave me behind!” Rose comes running from the garden.

“We just did!” Turning back to Laura, pushing her faster “Come on! Hurry up! She’s gonna catch up.”

“Please be reasonable Kristi, I see no point in leaving her behind.”

“Yes, you do. Now go.”

 

__________

 

All of the walk to the village center, the three of us laugh and smile brightly. We finally reach the center as the sun has just about finished setting and the villagers were bursting with excitement. Candles and lanterns are dimly lighting the streets. Young children playing games, singing songs, dancing. Men and women serving fresh hot food on an old long table, encouraging all to enjoy the food.

“The Seasons Changing festival never ceases to excite me each year not matter how many years it’s been.” The lights shine down upon Laura, Rose and I, showing a very special feature on each of our dresses showing a black shimmering design each unique to our magic waves. No pattern being the same.

“Laura, Kristi?” My attention is pulled away from the beauty of the scenery before me. “I hope you know I’ll be getting the magic award this year, right? No one will be out shining me this year.” Her innocent smile is so deceiving, anyone who doesn’t know her well enough would fall for her sweet smile.

“If you would like it to be that way, I’ll make sure you get it this year.”

“Oh jeez, you understand that she wants a full on competition if you say that Laura. Don’t just let her win, make her work for it.”

“Kristi,”

“There’s no point in trying to have a little friendly competition if you-”

“Kristi!

“At least promise me you’ll work harder o-”

“Kristiana!”

“Wha-” Standing frozen, I lose my line of thought when my focus is shattered. “Where’s Rose?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you for the past five minutes! Quickly now, we need to find her and stay with her.” Nodding in response running in the opposite direction in search of Rose.

 

A cold, dark thought passes my mind and I ignore it knowing I’m just overthinking it. It’s a little chilly seeing as winter has just reached its end, the air is still frigid while smelling the start of fresh blooms. Running past all the vendor stalls, taking in the sight of the very familiar old worn decorations hanging from store houses and lamp posts all around. It brings back memories of running around with my sisters and our friend Cass. A few years ago, he just disappeared. No note, no one knowing why or where. I remember helping a search party but we have had no sign of him for years. He is believed to be dead as sad as it sounds. A child’s cry could me heard nearby, I round the corner to investigate. There Rose is with a young child who has scraped his knee. I stop to listen to what she has to say. No need to interrupt over here quite yet.

 

Roselynn

 

“Waaahhh!! It hurts, please make it stop hurting! Anyone!” the little boy wailed from where he laid on the pavement. I gently walk up to the young child, getting down to his level.

“Hey. That looks like a nasty scrape there, does it hurt a lot?” Softly cocking my head sharing a soft smile. The boy nods in response with plenty of snot running down his nose. “What if I said I can make it all better right now? Would you believe me?”

His awe and curiosity is blatantly piqued. I stay kneeling on the cold dirt waiting for him to give a reply while he still struggles to take a nice deep breath from all of his tears.

“If you really can, Miss, I would beg Momma to make you our doctor right away!” he said through his sniffles. I chuckle at the boy, knowing that I now have permission to show him I’m not your normal Purple. For I am a Convalescent. I haven’t been allowed to use it on a person ever since Cass was still around, just plants, sneaking in a light healing to myself to help ease the occasional pain.

Lifting my hands, I let the silvery gold light build at my fingertips. Twisting and turning the strings of light to be the proper size for the torn skin. Centering the small ball of light to the tip of finger, I bring it down to his bleeding knee. 

Backing away a little bit to let the magic do the rest. Nothing is happening. “Did I do it wrong? I… I couldn’t have. I’ve practiced too much for this… No.. I won’t let it be just like her. I can’t! I won’t!”

Setting up more and more of the simple remedies, desperate for it to just work like always. The little boy started to tremble with the force of his tears, though he was silent. He seemed to stare at me with pleading eyes, but I didn't know what to do. Do I stop, or do I keep trying and flood his body with my magic in an attempt to fix him. 

_ Oh my Lord, what do I do, oh my Lord, ohmyLordohmyLordohmyLo- _

“Rose! You need to stop!” Krissy comes running into the alley. She ran behind me and pulled me away from the quaking child. She pulled me into a hug that I reciprocated immediately, hiding my face in her hair. 

I shook with the force of my sadness, but she seemed to hold me together. “You’re fine. I promise, I won’t tell dad. I trust you, I love you Rose. You just need to listen to me, and focus here with me.”

 

Kristiana

 

Her fingers are turning purple, the pigmentation spreading across her hands.  _ It’s too soon!  _ I thought frantically.  _ We were supposed to have another week at least!  _ Looking over to the young boy who is now lying in the dirt unconscious seems to have started bleeding in more profuse amounts. 

“Crud,” I breathed, setting the anger for Rose on the back burner.  _ How could she forget excessive amounts of healing magic on someone so young could thin their blood?!  _ **_Idiot,_ ** I thought. But I needed to think of my sister right now. 

Seeing how I can’t look out for a barely responsive sister and a young boy at the same time I need Laura here and now. I muster up just a small bud of light, mine being a beautiful indigo shade, I send it up into the night sky in hopes that Laura is near.

 

Laurali

 

“Where could you have gone Rose? Should it really be this hard to find a blondie wearing a bright yellow dress in the dark?” Now muttering to myself out of annoyance and worry that something is going horribly wrong. After catching my breath, I start running in search of Rose, once more. 

Passing each vendor, each citizen, all of the dimmed alleyways I know of. Dumbfounded as to where she could be, I see a very familiar indigo light burst into the sky. Bursting off to go find Kristi I find myself falling down onto someone. I look up to see a man with a curly undercut and a set of dusty purple eyes. “Ahh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t.. I wasn’t watching.. I mean-” in a panic I try and cover. 

“Don’t let it get to you. No harm done.” The man smirks. “It would be nice if you would get off of me. Unless you would like to stay, I wouldn’t quite object to you staying.” Standing up immediately out of embarrassment spouting out protests.

“Can’t you see it was an accident? I’m also kinda in a hurry. Please do enjoy the festival,” I lightly bow to show my sincerity, quickly slipping past the tall male in a long purple trench coat. I feel my wrist being grasped, turning to find the hands owner it is another man sprouting icy blue hair all spikey with piercing red eyes.

“We would like to ask you a question though while we have your attention. If time would permit it.”

“Fine. I have time for one question. What can I help you with?” It’s so obvious they have never stepped foot in this town before, probably just wants directions.

“Well should we introduce ourselves first?”

I think I’ve just found my escape. Time to get to Kristi and Rose. “Don’t bother with an introduction, you’re new in town. Go ask someone else for directions.”

“Hey, what do you mean by that?”

“Reuben. Don’t push it,” the brunette I had knocked down stood up. “Before you go, we just wanted to know if you knew of the Thorne’s. If you do know anything, where can we find them?” freezing, I slowly turn after regaining as much composure as I can get.

“Sorry. It was most likely a bad lead you had. I’ve never heard of the Thorne family.” The brunette smirks and walks away waving me off. “We got all we needed to know, thank you for your time.”That was weird, I just need to get Rose out of town. We can’t keep her safe here anymore.

 

Kristiana

 

What could be taking Laura so long? We need to start moving Rose but I can’t do it alone, the boy looks to be dead, I can’t send another signal without causing too much of a scene with how incoherent Rose is.

“Kristi! Rose!” Laura comes running out of breath “Did she try and heal the boy?” Still in shock, I can only muster up a nod of affirmation. Laura moves over to go check on the boy, only to look back and shake her head.

“Laura, what are we gonna do? R-Rose, she..”

“We need to get out of here and get her out of here. I was held up from getting here because I ran into a couple of guys who have been looking for us. No wasting time, we’re running, I’m sure father would tell us to follow a very similar pla-”

“So you do know of them, in fact you are a Thorne, it was almost cute how your whole town had the same story, we were starting to believe that Cassidy lied to me. That is, until your little slip, Missy.” A tall man had stepped into view, he must be one of the people Laura was talking about. “I’m Zeddicus. Never meant to come off as rude or scary, we just want to help.” Standing up leaving I leave Rose where she is on the cold ground to rip this guy a new one.

“Help? Help you say? You would just make  _ everything  _ so much worse. Go back to the city and go play with your purple slaves. Sorry you wanted us as such.”

“Well no wonder they call you Fallen Royals. We’re just Reds who are trying to start Purple Rights. Can’t quite do that without Purples who are well respected.”

“You’re right, you can’t do that without any Purples. We’re no longer respected. Thus the infamous title: Fallen Royals. Now get out of my face, we have a sister to look after.”

“About that, should you do something about that?” Zeddicus points over to where I know Laura is watching over Rose.

“What about them? Do you think I’m not going to trust my own sister to take care…” I turn to see Laura knocked out on the ground and Rose gone. Facing back to ‘Zeddicus’ as he calls himself. “This is all your fault! She’s gone, she can’t be alone, she’s scared, she.., she… can no longer remember..” the tears fell and I did nothing to stop them. I just pounded on his chest, absolutely no resistance. Should I.. start listening to what he has to say? Zeddicus leans down to whisper in my ear, “You have no reason to trust me, I get that. Reuben and I really do have a solid plan to give us rights. I’ll send Reuben to search for your sister. For now I need you to come with me, I’ll carry Laura with us.” He picks Laura up only to wave Reuben off to go search for Rose. I reluctantly take each step to the place he says will be safe.


	2. Absent Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask any questions! I have decided to keep everything as my responsibility. So from here on out, no beta! We die like men or women. No need for sexism from me but maybe some of it will happen?? Thank you for reading!

       Trudging along behind Zeddicus through the deep dark night the mud seeping into my dance slippers, for which I was to perform, earlier in the evening. Most certainly feels and looks like it has been quite amount of time that has passed since leaving the village. Laura had woken up not long after we got moving. After explaining the small portion of her being out cold from Rose slamming her head to the cobblestone wall, along with my reckless thoughts to follow and listen to what the man has to say. Trees looming over from above, blocking the sight of the sun beginning to shine upon the subjects of the land the wretched White King upholds the law for. holding Laura’s left hand, who has woken up what feels to have been a few hours ago. Making the choice to walk behind the male in the dirty trench coat, for all purposes of running from any sign of hostility. “You don’t have to be so tense.” I grip Laura’s hand a little harder. “ I guess this is what I get for approaching you in the way I did.” Zeddicus sighs. “You can stay quiet for now. Shit, that didn’t come out right. What’s taking Reuben so long? He knows I can’t be alone on this for too long.” I want to scream out and tell him he has  _ everything all wrong _ ! But only to know that I would only make things worse. She would be gone for.. well forever. “I promise we’re almost there. I am sorry to pull you away from your town not prepared to travel a bit. Thank you for following me for now though.”

“That’s what you apologize to us for?” I whisper under the singing birds sounds. Zeddicus groans out of what seems to be self frustration, running his hands through his curly undercut style.

“I guess I deserve whatever hatred you have towards me but I would like to make a truce with the both of you for now.” He really does seem he’s trying to make peace with us. Glancing over to Laura, she’s already taken initiative.

“A truce? Anything that this will make us say no? At this point, we might as well call this an unofficial contract.” Zeddicus halts in his tracks for a brief moment before regaining his composure and continuing onward.

“If a contract is what you want, we can arrange for one, but not until we are on the same page. We’re both missing details in our stories. Storytime will happen later.” Turning back around to keep walking, starting to see a civilization off in the distance “I only ask for a truce for now until we can come to an agreement.” Gesturing on ahead as we seem to just be about a mile out from the town, “We need to get the two of you some new clothes to be warm and dry, were headed here to Jadevale to make some small purchases.” Catching sight of Zeddicus doing a once over on us again.

“You don’t have to check us out for you to know that new or clean clothes are in order, but I hope you’re planning on paying since we ended up leaving on a whim!” Laura grabs my shoulders, forcing me to stop treading along.

“Kristi, stop it! I get that you’re upset, I am too. We.. we just need to focus on our safety first.” Her voice wavers.

“ah..but..Rose...and Dad.” pressing her index to my lips, she shakes her head letting her bun fall from its place showing her elegant maturity I’ve always looked upto. Pushing her long light brown wavy locks onto her back, Laura grasps my hand once more as we catch back up to Zeddicus. I couldn’t tell if he was respecting our privacy for a few moments or if he just never realized that we stopped.

 

       Stepping into Jadevale, it made things very clear that we walked into a merchant town. ‘Great, he chose this place over anywhere else. Thieves run rampant in these types of places. I sure hope he knows this and is ready for this.’ “Alright, so we have a bit of tight schedule, I’m just gonna go get some necessities now that we’ll have more mouths to feed. The people in any of the shops here know me,” Sliding a white envelope out from his coat pocket and holding it out to Laura. “this will pay for your clothes and some breakfast for the road. We still have a lot to cover information wise for today, I won’t rush you girls but once the two of you are finished, on the back side of town there is another exit. There, you’ll see a royal guard stationed, he’ll direct you to where I’ll be waiting, just outside of the city limits. With that, I’ll see you within preferably the hour.” Zeddicus walks off, weaving through the bustling crowds of merchants and citizens. Taking in a deep breath, I take a few steps forward and turn back around to face Laura.

“This is no time to get cold footed, we’re on the same page of not knowing what’s in store but both able to take care of ourselves. Let’s first go get into some new clothes, if only we had Rose to check on your head. She knows this type of stuff better than we do. What if this whole thing is a test from dad? But this could also be a trap, Zeddicus could be a trained assassin and sent his whatshisface to kill-”

“Oh sweetie, I’ll never stop loving how you have your head on straight for two seconds before you over analyze and come to the worst possible outcomes.” Dragging me along into the first clothing shop that comes into sight, being amazed at the immense diversity of colors, patterns, styles for each article hanging and folded among the store. Never being in a city or town so close to the main capital, the heart of the kingdom. It just expanded my mind to all of these designs. I’m just worried about how Zeddicus and his… let’s call him his friend for now… ‘friend’ found us and our village. “You have that face again. Lighten up a bit, let’s pick out a few different outfits. After all, we have no clue how long we have until we can return home. Better wait this one out, I think it’s gonna be worth our time. Can’t quite put my finger on it, but  _ please _ believe me on this one.” Opening my mouth to give my response, a lady who seems to have all of the rumored ‘in style’ looks from the capital walks up to us and looks in disgust with our state of dress. Go figure.

“Are you ladies here to pick some new outfits for your wardrobe? Certainly looks like the two of you are a fashion nightmare, these seams are ruining the dresses aesthetics and you got them all dirty.” the lady turning around, walking to attend to another customer in the store “Just from that, I can tell that you two wouldn’t be able to afford even just a pair of gloves with both of your incomes combined. I’ll have to ask you to leave the store now, such a shame that such pretty faces were gifted to a poor family who can’t give you clothes to match your frames properly. Goodbye now.” Almost like clockwork, Laura forces me to hold my tongue. Well wasn’t that just great customer service? Just standing right outside of the shop watching people pass by chattering and going in and out of the different  doors of the shopping district.

“I was about to believe you Laura. I just can’t now, this was definitely a trap, he got our hopes up of being able to find our sister and he speaks of us being able to help with bring back Purple Rights! We have no such power over that, we just need to go back home.” standing up, brushing off the dirt from my dress, extending my hand for Laura to grab. “Dad should be back home soon, we can go explain everything to him, go search and bring Rose back home, just us alone.” Seeing her green eyes shift around watching the passing feet, she finally takes my hand.

“You’re right. This is all just one big mistake and we have our chance to run back home.” Joining me on her feet we just barely make it a few steps when another store attendant from the exact store we had just left comes up to us.

“Hey! I’m sorry about Alice back there, she’s the reason we can’t get any real business lately. I’m Conner. I have made every piece of clothing in the store. I can work you and your budget and still let you leave here looking great. How much are we working with?” Astonished I look over to Laura having a matching look of shock. Conner at this point is practically bouncing with excitement and grabs the envelope from Laura’s grasp. He gasps soon cooing turning his attention back. “Oh, he’s finally finding his bride? So sweet. Which one of you is the lucky girl?” Pushing us right back in the shop and sending us into dressing rooms with heaping stacks of different outfits.

“I don’t un-” I get as much as I can get out before Conner pulls me out of the dressing room holding up another outfit to me then soon tossing it to a large pile of clothes not too far behind him.

“So it’s you!! I’ll make sure to dress you up in something that will get his heart!”

“No.. you got-” feeling my face light up knowing there is no way  _ EVER _ I would show any sort of interest in that man!

“No need to be shy, honey. Then again, I might’ve stolen his thunder, I see no ring. I’m sorry sweetie, I got your hopes up for nothing then. The poor sweet boy just wants to find the perfect Purple for him.” Laura who came out of the dressing room just now, was now wearing a deep green cold shoulder long sweater that could almost be a short sweater dress with a pair of pale yellow leggings and brown ankle boots. “You look great! Sweater type of looks are definitely  _ your _ thing.” Conner paused a moment, “You two are sisters. Aren’t you?” regaining my composure from being bombarded, I answer.

“Yeah.. how could you tell and what about it?”

“I’ve never seen any of you around for all the years I’ve owned this place, you both have the same eyes and show a different closeness than friends or lovers. Hold on. There’s another sister isn’t there?” I turn to go hide in the dressing room as I feel the tear welling up. Through the shut door, I hear a faint ‘yes’ from Laura I know there was more to what was shared between Laura and Conner, but I was much too occupied wiping the streaming tears from my face with the already soiled dress from last night. Once composing my tears and hearing words here and there be exchanged I look over to another outfit in the room I haven’t tried yet. I pull it off of the rack that was filled shortly after we were ushered back into the department. It’s a sleeveless cowl neck romper with almost the same shade of lavender to my previous dress. I put it on not enjoying all of my open skin but really like the comfort and flexibility. Opening a box of accesories I was told to play around with and find something I like, I pull out a pair of long open handed gloves with just a string to put on my middle fingers, and a matching pair of thigh high stockings. I just don’t like the idea of putting the pastel pink with the lavender. I’ll gladly wear pink, it’s just, I am in love with the pale yellow ivy designs along the gloves and socks. I loosely put on a light gray belt letting it off set itself. Stepping out hesitantly, Conner screeches. “You look  _ AMAZING _ !!! Oh you would be surrounded by boys in an instant looking like that. You know, just curl your hair, you would look just like Princess Dahlia.”

“I would really appreciate it if I wasn’t compared to a White.” ‘The nerve of comparing a Purple to a White is absolutely outrageous, then again I probably am talking to a White. Ughh..’ Conner’s eyes widening and his jaw dropping a bit revealing him to have some small fangs that wasn’t noticeable before from him constantly running his mouth off.

“Let me apologize, I had thought Zeddicus had already filled you in with everything, I know you have questions, but it would not be my place to answer them for him. I knew you were coming just, not in this way, he was gonna be here. Something went wrong with the plan.” Conner’s voice started lower into a mutter after sharing an apology. “I just made things sound weird. I’m sorry. The most I could tell you is this whole plan was for you three sisters to be the main part of fighting for bringing back Purple Rights before any Red Right gets played with too much, rumors have been spreading that Reds are gonna lose their rights here soon. I can’t say for sure but if Purples are back in action then they can’t do anything to fight against Reds.” At this point Conner is on his hands and knees “Please, free me. I want to use my powers once more. I gained partial freedom when I began working for the palace.”

“There’s something more we don’t know, once we know how we would like to go about this, I want to come back here just to personally give you our answer. At earliest, we can confirm our answers. We will confirm Rose and her answer when we come back in contact with her.” Laura comes stepping forward once again taking over before I could come back with a response. “I feel we can trust you for now, I would like you to know each of us a little better. It’s a shame we’re running a little short on time to meet back up with Zeddicus. Let’s get to know one another at different point in time. I am Laurali Thorne, the eldest daughter of the family, a proud Purple born, among with my sister here,” gesturing over to me, still not sure about being bowed down to. We could’ve been arrested and executed for anyone to hear or witness upon this moment. “Kristiana Thorne being the second daughter. Soon losing our mother after the birth of Roselynn Thorne being born as a convalesce. We are the the Fallen Royal Purples.” Laura losing any and all confidence after speaking of our heritage. Hearing those words spoken are now left echoing from within my heart. 

I hold up the pastel pink gloves and stockings in hopes of having another color in stock. “Yellow!” Almost as if Conner had read my mind, he snatches them from my hands. “Pink is much more of a ‘Marie’ color, you also seem like there is a reason for being partial to yellow. No.” Twisting back around handing me the set that he hadn’t even let go of now decorated with a gorgeous deep green ivy like designs unlike the yellow. “Replacing the pink for a very simple pale yellow to match your tones.”

“It’s beautiful! I love it but, how did you do that?” Rocking his hips, he grins.

“Honey, no proud tailor shares his secrets. Maybe another day you’ll learn though. Back on subject, you both are in a hurry! No need to keep Zeddicus waiting for too long.” Quickly folding our new sets of clothes and placing them into some bags for our apparent small portion of our traveling left.

Exiting the shop with a last stop of some food before leaving, we come across a very thick crowd. Stepping up to witness upon the commotion, there we come upon quite an atrocious scene.

 

It’s Rose

 

       Dropping little rose petal that haven’t had the chance to bloom upon a White splattered body. Not knowing who the White is, I can’t say what’s coming if any of these people report her. No doubt that this little tiny household issue has now become a kingdom wide affair. If we run to her, we’re dead or slaves. Branded criminals who want Purple Rights back. In no way will this work. “Laura, we are calling off this deal. We need Rose out of the public eye. I can do it.”

“No need, little missy. I had a feeling something went wrong when I heard all of this noise. I promise we can save your sister and raise Purple Rights together. You both are the most important role for this,” Sneaking up behind us, Reuben, who was earlier sent off to follow Roselynn. “Oh god, I’m gonna have to pull this, I don’t have another option.” muttering to himself, “By all means, no matter what I say or do, it is to save your sister and get our rights back. I’m sorry in advance. Just promise you will work with us.” confused, lost, tired, hungry. It’s all catching up to me.

“Go.” Looking over to Laura, she has her head hung down low, tears dripping to the ground. “Please save her! I can’t bear to lose one more. If you say you can save her, I have no ideas left. I need  _ my _ Rose back! That  _ thing _ isn’t her.” Reuben places his hand on her head and continuing through the crowd after pushing all of his spiked hair back. Reaching where royal guards are blocking the perimeter, he comes out with a strong commanding voice.

“All soldiers, stand down! Any resistance and you won’t be pleased for what the crowned prince has to say about this.” His glares being fierce and unforgiving, much unlike the gentle eyes I had seen hours earlier. A guard brave enough to speak up against him is taken away. “Anyone else want to say anything?” Silence overtakes the plaza. “I have direct orders from the crowned prince to take this girl into my custody, no one will get in my way for me completing my orders. Am I clear?” Demanding for an answers, Rose is already long gone. I push through the people to get to Reuben, finally reaching him, I point to tell him of Roselynn’s absence.

“Thank you, Reuben. We only needed her out of sight.”

“Hey! I didn't do anything! She's still out there!” His crimson eyes widen. While another soldier steps out of line to come before us.

“Sir, we would gladly assist you in your works.” Reuben sighs.

“All of you back to your previous posts!” turning his head now that the crowd has dispersed he motions Laura to come over. She does. “We have elsewhere to be right now. No more waiting. A new plan needs to come together.” Getting moving to meet up with Zeddicus, Laura speaks up.

“Don't think you're getting out of telling us your connection with the crowned prince of all people.”

“I assure you that all questions will be answered. Some may take quite a bit of time. Only a few small white lines have been told. I will not beg for forgiveness that I know I won't ever be able to earn.”


	3. Enter the Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry. But I will apologize for the short chapter.

Working our way to the city exit, that was told to us by Zeddicus earlier. Already just a little past our time limit. Now that we have Rueben by our side, leading the way. “You have more power than you’re letting on to us. You lied in more than one or two ways. Quite the first impressions if I do say so myself.” Laura scoffs in what seems to be a mix of disbelief and disgust. She rushes closer to Reuben’s current place of standing, her face now infused with fury. “You think I’m going to give out anymore vital information to our safety when you have hidden your blood from us?!” Whipping out a small blade from underneath her new sweater, she yanks Reuben’s left arm. Striking the knife across the white fabric, opening the pale layer below to show the deep shaded blood surfacing, the once beautiful white form fitting arm warmers soiled in a wet purple. “You still gonna try to make us think you’re a Red? I’ll believe that you are a child of a Red parent; Only because you used an inherited form of magic back there from within the crowds. Not just any inherited at that, a Red inheritance.” Reuben, not shocked by any of this somehow, he pulls a small bandage from a small pack at his side to tie it on his arm. Upon finishing, he walks onward.

“I did say your questions will be answered in time, did I not?” Not even turning back to us, casting his head down. Seeming to choose his words wisely. “Zeddicus is still waiting and I am required to explain our new situation.” Seeing a dark look brew upon his face, once more we follow in his footsteps into the darkness. Feeling weakened and hopeless consuming me.

* * *

 

I open my eyes to a white ceiling with tints of orange and yellow streaming in from the window. Sitting up, I rub the sleep from my eyes to see that I’m alone. Next to whoever's bed I have slept in I see a small pocket watch and a plate of some now cold fried rice. “I must’ve passed out somewhere along the line.” Muttering picking up a forkful of the cold rice. “Gross, I hope Laura didn’t have to endure this atrocity.” I at least finish a few more bites not knowing what food was or wasn’t to come my way. For all I know, I am a captured Purple that is to be sold as a slave here soon. That Reuben has Royal connections, Purple or not, he has Royal Connections. That is something I refuse to trust at any cost. Stepping off of the bed, stepping over to open the wooden door, I am met with Zeddicus who had been there to just about knock. His face lights up just from the sight of me, I slam the door in refusal of further interaction. Only to hear an additional thud from the otherside of the door.

“Damn, I shouldn’t have stood so close. Goddamn girl! You got my nose good.” Hearing the wood from the door creak a little, he must be leaning up against the door, “Can I just talk to you from right here? We already chatted with Laura,” taking advantage of the time given to me by him squabbling away, I slide open the window, I already know Laura will catch up on her own, if not, I can always come back with a solid rescue plan. Looking back to the door I had opened just moments ago before turning back, only to come to see Reubens face plastered where the glass once was.  _ THUD _

 

My ass stings upon impact to the wooden floor, slamming the window to avoid that lying Purple for as long I possibly can. Zeddicus can still be heard, unknowingly talking to himself.. or the wall… I don’t care if he’s into that type of thing, he can do whatever he pleases. Judging from where his deep tone is traveling from, I would guess he’s just right next to the door. Gently, I lift my hand to the silver knob, terrified. Having nothing on these men and how they know us, having royal insight and influence, this could be bad. Swiftly I shove aside my anxieties, putting up a brave front. Swinging the heavy wooden door my way, I start “ Just what the hel-” The air being pushed out from my lungs finding that Zeddicus is now flush to me. Feeling my cheeks burn, and being crush by this asshole. I can now seeing talking won’t do me any good in this position. Yanking my knee up to gain leverage for pushing him off of me, rolling over, grasping at his hair slamming his head down to the ground. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I pull myself into a ball and just sit on his stomach along with letting go of the brown curls. Reaching to my side for my knife.. Where is it?

“Hey, this is all a huge misunder-” He starts.

“Where is it?”

“What? What are you- Oh. That’s what you mean.” Placing emphasis on ‘that’ “ Could.. uh.. you actually get off of me? I can barely breathe.”

“So what makes you think I can even trust you enough. Reuben already lied about his blood, I’m not buying it. Hell, I’ll bite you just to get what I need you if I must.” His dull violet eyes widen, what little left of light from the sun hitting them bringing out a more vibrant shade.

“Don’t get me wrong for this, you are pretty cute, but doesn’t biting me seem a little fast for our relationship?” Letting things get through to my head, I fall the small drop rolling off of Zeddicus. Stumbling to stand, I push myself back across the floor creating what distance I can get. Just outside of the room, a very familiar burst of laughter fills my ears after all of my incomprehensible sputters. Laura leans in from the doorway and turns to Zeddicus. Who by the way, doesn’t seem at all bothered with what had just happened. Zeddicus sits up. “You said she was rough, but I think you didn’t give me a full warning.” Rubbing the back of his head.

“Well I guess I could add ‘failing to mention: Kristi speaks and acts before thinking nine times out of ten.’” turning her head my way, “Yes, I know you’re here and I need you to listen and also talk to Zeddicus and Reuben. You might actually want to know this.”

“I guess so, I just want one rule down for all times between us. If this condition or any future rules that are not met at any point in time, all deals are off.” snarling to Zeddicus and glaring at the window where I can see Reuben in the process of climbing through. With no hesitation Zeddicus speaks up.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Resolve being clear that he was willing to hold up for any terms for us. “Let’s please move this out of your room for now though, we have some couches to sit comfortably. Something tells me we’re going to be talking for  _ awhile. _ ” Already walking to the door, his echoing voice travels back to my ears. I didn’t even have a chance to tell him my conditions. I guess that will have to be done after we both talk though...

 

Reuben follows suite before I can even attempt to stand back up. “No need to rush over.” Laura reaches her hand out to me. I grasp it.

“So you say that, but does that mean you  _ ‘saw’ _ something while I was out cold?” She glares at me.

“Would it kill you to put at least a small amount of trust in these two!” pinching her nose, she takes a few steps closer to the now closed door; Thanks to Reuben giving us some time. “Seriously! Just.. stop putting so much trust to my insight. I don’t care how accurate it is. I want you to make decisions on your own.”

“I know, I’m just scared. I want to go back home the moment we have Rose back.” Trembling, Laura trods back over embracing me tightly.

“We’ll get her back, Zeddicus already promised he would be sure of that. Going back home might be another story. The house is no longer hidden with us gone from the area. We’ll just have to see what we can do.” Letting go of her, I promptly wipe my damp eyes only silently confirming I am ready to talk and listen. Stepping out of the room behind Laura, she guides me to what seems to be the main room.

 

      It’s a little barren almost like someone had just recently moved in. There was a really pretty silver chandelier in what looked like a mini ballroom like I had seen in storybooks when I was younger. I might have to go turn the lights on in that room at another time to get a better look. Seeing Zeddicus sitting on a singular arm chair and Reuben walking in the room with a platter of what looks like cheese and crackers to place on the coffee table, some tea already steaming from the same glass table. “I really do want to start over, we met at an inopportune time for you three so it’s about time we all have proper introductions. I’ll start as real and example.” Zeddicus starts as Laura and I take a seat on the black sofa. “I am Zeddicus Rahl, I am a Red being son to a White noble as my father along with my Purple mother who was taken as a mistress. I was sent away once I couldn’t hide my blood anymore. I will answer more when asked. Who’s next?” Silence rings through the whole room. Each of us looking around the room and each other. A tenor cackle floods the room making me flinch back a bit.

“Oh shit, Zedd!” Reuben’s clutching at his stomach unable to contain any laughter. “You don’t even have to say what your developed is because of..” Clearly unable to finish due to heavy laughter.

“Would you just cut that out already, Reu?” his cheeks tinting a little pink “I couldn't talk to my mother as a child and was limited to how much I could learn of the world. So when I gained my developed desire, it uprooted as I call it ‘Essence of Heart’. With it I am able to connect to part of another's heart, so in a way I can just sense the emotions lingering upon their heart making it so I can partially communicate with the intended person or people.”

“So you're weak.” I blatantly state out. A harsher laughter comes from Reuben now that I am to blame for pulling that trigger.

“Reu! You're going next!” Zeddicus clenches his fist. These two definitely get along well. Reuben’s hysteria calms down after a bit of eating some of the snacks before us.

“I'm Reuben Grant, you already know I'm a Purple, yes I work for the Maven Family, I am the retainer for the crowned prince. You can figure out each of my abilities on your own time. Before we move onto the two of you, we're taking over the throne by placing either of you on there for our Purple Rights.” A serious look plastered across his face making it obvious that this is the truth or he has a really good poker face.

“What?!” I look to Laura who has her face of shame as if she knew it was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love any type of feedback! I do also have my tumblr, a long while back I had posted image references to our main 3 sisters. Although Rose and her outfit is just a random outfit I drew I'll see if I want to use that for later. I'll just reblog them and get my tags done right. Oh well. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deathlysparkles

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank my beta and proof reader's before I get to anything else here. I know I might not be the best writer out there, but I want to share my thoughts and ideas. I haven't written anything like this for years so I am terrified. Please do feel free to ask questions but no guarantee I can answer without spoiling too much here.  
> I do eventually want to open OC submission when more is solidified. Keep your eyes out for it though, I will let you know.
> 
> I most likely will for sure go back and edit my work as I go further and improve.
> 
> If you feel like sticking around, I won't stop you.


End file.
